


Payback

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: SMUT Oneshots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Boys Kissing, Coming Inside, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinky, Light Bondage, Loud Sanji, Loud Sex, Lube, Lube is important folks, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oh My God, PWP, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Soft Dom Roronoa Zoro, Soft Roronoa Zoro, Teasing, Top Roronoa Zoro, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: Sanji had his fun. Now Zoro wants sweet revenge.PWP!Sequel toShowtime
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: SMUT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837417
Comments: 20
Kudos: 353





	Payback

"It's _my_ show time now, babe."

Sanji winced at Zoro's vice grip on his wrists. Zoro noticed and pulled back, grabbing Sanji's waist with his free hand and hauling him up into his lap. Gripping Sanji's hands, with an apologetic kiss to his cheek he slid the handcuffs on them behind Sanji's back. Finally he leaned back, his palms resting on Sanji's waist, blunt nails teasingly grazing his hips.

Sanji breathed slowly, trying to calm his arousal, shivers running down his spine in anticipation. They hadn't broken eye contact, Sanji wordlessly daring Zoro to do his worst. 

Zoro's eye glinted, his lips curving up in a challenging half-smile.

"This is all you got?" Sanji mocked him breathlessly, his chest heaving and baring his perked nipples, ripe and ready for Zoro to suckle on. Zoro looked away from Sanji's eyes and fixed his gaze on the nubs shamelessly on display, begging him to lap on them. His mouth watered. But not yet.

Instead, he lapped his tongue around his thumbs, lightly swiping over and pressing down on Sanji's nipples, feeling their delicious heat and smoothness on his skin. Sanji keened and arched his back at Zoro's touch, craving for more, much more of it, his ass rubbing against Zoro's rapidly-hardening semi.

"Want more?" Zoro smirked, leaning close and blowing on his right nipple gently.

Sanji chewed on his lower lip. "Yes." He answered softly.

Zoro shuddered. Even handcuffed and completely at Zoro's mercy, Sanji was the one in control. "Dammit." 

Sanji closed his eyes and leaned as far back as he could, smiling to himself. His cock was pulsating angrily, hot pre cum trickling down. His wrists stung, his shoulders ached, his nipples were getting painful under Zoro's sweet torment. He revelled in the paín, basking in his desire. He gently pushed down with his hips. "Zoro..."

Zoro watched, mesmerised. His hands left Sanji's chest, one hand snaking down to gently nudge his entrance, the other rested on his waist, steadying him.

"Eyes on me, babe", he whispered, his lips kissing a nipple before his mouth finally closed around it.

Sanji _moaned_ , the sound going straight to Zoro's dick, hardening it to attention. Smile intact, Sanji teased, "No more Revenge?”

Zoro smiled, grazing his teeth across the nipple in answer. 

Sanji's head snapped back, chest pushing forward. "More!"

Zoro slipped a single finger in, going straight for Sanji's spot. Sanji's toes curled, his thighs squeezing Zoro's waist, hips pushing back desperately. Zoro let go of his nipple with a pop and latched on to the other.  
Sanji leaned closer, his moans getting louder and more breathless with passing second. Zoro's erection rubbed against his own hand, as he slipped in two more fingers at once, twirling them around.  
Goosebumps sprouting all over, with a groan Sanji bumped against Zoro, unable to support himself. He could feel Zoro everywhere, all at once, the sensation both overpowering and electrifying. Every inch of his body was sensitive to Zoro's touch, almost painful in it's need. Zoro kept sucking relentlessly, prodding Sanji's nipples with his tongue, biting and pulling softly, only to clamp down on it with his lips once again.

Sanji nuzzled Zoro's earrings, and between his moans he gently bit down on his earlobe. Zoro released Sanji's nipple with a low growl, latching his mouth to Sanji's neck instead. Sanji tipped his head away, baring his neck for Zoro to attack, to mark and claim as his own for the world to see. Everything, everything was for Zoro... To be claimed by such a man... Sanji could feel fire pooling in the pit of his stomach, the very thought of being marked by Zoro pushing him to the brink, making his insides melt around Zoro's fingers.

"Not yet," rumbled Zoro, his palm gripping around Sanji's erection, forcing a cry out of him.

"Enough already!" Sanji's whined, half angry.

Zoro chuckled and pulled back. "Giving up?"

"Feeling _bad_ for your blue balls." Sanji huffed, grinding down.

"Fuck! You-" Zoro inhaled sharply, trying to get his dick away from Sanji and failing. 

"See?" Sanji smirked triumphantly.

One more finger was swiftly added without warning, forcing Sanji's breath out of his lungs.

"I give up, fuck you!" He whimpered, panting for breath.

"That didn't take long." Zoro grinned.

Sanji growled, but it came out as long-drawn moan instead. Zoro paused his aggressive fingering and reached out for the bedside drawer.

"Do it raw."

Zoro's hand stopped midway, his eyes widening. He turned towards Sanji, asking softly, "You sure?"

Sanji leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on Zoro's lips. "Don't make me repeat, idiot marimo."

Zoro nearly ripped out the drawer in his haste, hand desperately probing around for the lube.

"You're riding me." He growled. 

Sanji nodded, flushing up to his neck, a small part of him embarrassed at his own eagerness.

Zoro snapped the lube open and poured it on his cock, the cold, slimy sensation making him hiss and clench his jaw in an effort to steady his arousal and not ram himself up Sanji.  
The powerful and defiant Sanji was already sexier than he could bear. But the powerful yet docile and pliant Sanji? Goddamn. 

Sanji moved and gently eased himself onto Zoro's erection, the excess lube getting squeezed off, dripping down Zoro's balls. Zoro threw his head back with a grunt. It felt like sliding his dick into a hot, tight vial of oil, the soft, luscious friction radiating currents in all directions, making his vision go blurry.

Sanji used this time to get used to Zoro's girth. He ground down gently, searching for his spot and jerked sharply when he hit it, wrenching a gasp out of Zoro. 

"Fuck..." Zoro dug his fingers into Sanji's hips, trying to regain some composure. "Don't - ah - clench suddenly..."

"Not on purpose" Sanji retorted, panting. "You got bigger, not my fault."

"Heh" Zoro sneered, suddenly snapping his hips up.

Sanji cried out. "Zoro!"

And with that, Zoro felt his rationality snap. He sat still for all of two seconds, then slammed Sanji down on the bed and pulled him back up roughly into his lap.  
Sanji looked at him in a daze, his mind wiped blank. Then his brain registered the pain.

"Zo-"

"Just a sec..." Zoro reached out behind him, fumbling with the key, barely able to unlock the handcuffs without crushing the key between his fingers. The key clicked, and Zoro flung the thing away, massaging Sanji's wrists gently before wrapping his arms firmly around Sanji.

Sanji brought his arms forward and clung on to Zoro, his tongue diving deep into Zoro's mouth, hands tangling themselves in Zoro's hair and bringing him closer. Zoro rubbed Sanji's back, giving his hips a tight squeeze and lowering him down onto the bed. His cock shifted inside Sanji, making them both moan into the kiss.

They pulled back for air, and Sanji smiled. "No riding for today?"

Zoro rested his head on Sanji's chest, steadying his breathing. "You _think_?"

Sanji chuckled, cupping Zoro's face and bringing it up to him. "You can move now."

"I won't go slow." Zoro warned. His hips had already started grinding. He was losing control, _fast_.

Sanji nodded, taking a deep breath and wrapping his legs firmly around Zoro's waist.

Zoro pulled out slowly, angling himself, before slamming back in, all the way up to the hilt. Sanji's cry echoed off the walls. Zoro plunged in, Sanji's needy cries egging him on, not letting him stop or slow down. Thrust after thrust gained in power, wrenching Zoro's name from Sanji, the pace not allowing either of them to breathe. Sanji could only gasp, his nails digging into Zoro's back and drawing angry lines. Zoro pumped away with a vengeance, Sanji pleading and crying out for him, tears running down the sides of his beautiful face. Each thrust made him see stars, the pleasure radiating like bullets throughout his body, mind wiped clean, except for one thing - Zoro.

"-there... Right there... Ah!"

The punishing pace was getting hard to keep up. Zoro was _this_ close to losing his mind, but it felt so good, _too_ good for it to end. He pulled back slightly, only to have Sanji drag him down again.

"No!" Sanji grit out between his pleasured moans. "I won't last!"

"Same... here..." Zoro growled back, his own grunts getting louder. 

"Zoro..." The need in Sanji's voice made something snap deep inside. Sanji needed _him_ , was calling out for _him_. Zoro smashed his lips against Sanji's, his tongue lapping and moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Sanji tried to keep up, but the sheer force of Zoro's thrusts pushed all focus out. He could only lie there, letting Zoro ravage him, his body and mind accepting Zoro as an extension of himself.

"I... Love you, dammit..." Was all he could manage.

"Idiot... I love you too... So much..." Zoro brushed Sanji's hair away and kissed his forehead. "Cum... with me?”

Sanji's eyes teared up again, his breath hitching.

"Yeah..."

Zoro pulled back slightly and wrapped one hand around Sanji's cock, pumping in tandem with his own thrusts. Then he let go, letting his orgasm rip through him, feeling Sanji's insides clench deliciously around him. Sanji flung his head back, crying out Zoro's name for the world to hear, Zoro filling him up deep inside. Zoro's knees gave way and he collapsed on top of Sanji, their chests heaving, Sanji's cum splattered between them.

"Payback, huh..." Sanji mumbled after a few minutes of quiet, reaching out and running his fingers through Zoro's hair. Zoro smiled, still panting. Sanji's voice sounded deliciously raspy. He took a few deep breaths, then propped himself up on his elbows, caging Sanji within.

"Liked it?" He grinned cheekily.

Sanji grinned back in spite of himself.

" _Loved_ it."

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever porn fic! Reviews much appreciated! ❤
> 
> [ Here's my Twitter. ](https://mobile.twitter.com/YaoiDokiDoki)
> 
> Send prompts!


End file.
